Pokemon RB
by Trainer Ryan
Summary: A Tale about Adventure, Family, and Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1: A Pure White Beginning

**Pokémon R/B**

**Kanto Chapter 1: A Pure White Beginning**

Once upon a time in a Town called Pallet. Twin Brother and Sister, Ryan and Becca Tajiri were in their room preparing for tomorrow, because Ryan had decided to start his Pokémon Journey. It was announced that the Indigo League will start again, and they have gotten a letter from Prof. Oak that he had received 3 new Starting Pokémon from the Breeders, and rumors are going around that the Pokémon League will announce something new for the competition.

"Here's another Potion, you can never get enough of them" said Becca as she handed the Potion to Ryan "Say, what Pokémon you are going to Choose?"

"Well, was thinking of Charmander" Replied Ryan "But not so sure, you remember when our Neighbour came back to train for the Indigo Plateau Conference?"

"Yeah, Ash really had a hard time with his Charizard, really scares people away from training a Charmander. How bout a Bulbasaur? They're so cute."

"Heard they are pretty easy to train; maybe a bit too easy. This is a Big Decision, who I choose will stay with me my entire Journey, and very well a lifetime. What Pokémon would you choose?" Ryan asked.

Becca paused for a moment then answered "Well, guess I pick the one I feel a connection to."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when you first meet someone, there is like this special spark, some sort of connection between you and them and you know you're meant for each other."

"You know that sort of thing only happens in the Movies, or some sort of Cartoon, maybe in a Game."

"Can't a Girl Dream"

They both had a little giggle, then Ryan said "You know you can get a Pokémon from the Professor too and become a trainer."

"Would really love to see the world too, to explore the wilds, or see Grand Metropolises like Celadon or Saffron, even go beyond the Kanto. To meet New People and Pokémon. But, I may beat ya in the League."

"You want to bet." Ryan smiled "But really, why not get a Pokémon?"

"I'm not sure if Father had gotten over what happened to Mother. And one of us should say." Both paused and went silent.

Years back, their Mother died in a car accident, themselves and their Father was devastated, during that time the Twins were eligible to get a Pokémon but they turned it down. The grief took its toll on the family but they did have support from both friends in town and from each other. However, now Ryan believes it's the time to get his first Pokémon.

"Ryan, Rebecca, time for bed, you'll have a big day tomorrow."

They heard their Father calling from downstairs. "Think we packed enough, don't want to be late." Said Ryan, then Becca replied, "Yeah, don't think Prof. Oak have anymore Pikachus."

The 2 have gotten ready and went to bed, the excitement kept Ryan up for a little bit but he eventually gotten to sleep.

Dreams of Pokémon filled their heads. Ryan is standing at the Indigo Stadium facing his opponent and his Gengar. "I choose you Nidoking!" Ryan through a Poké Ball and unleashed a Raging Nidoking. "Use Poison Jab." Nidoking charged at Gengar, but then Gengar leaped in the air and shot a Shadow Ball, it hit Nidoking hard knocking it back a bit, Gengar then charged at Nidoking. "Quick, use Iron Tail." As Gengar came close, Nidoking swung his Massive Tail and hit Gengar hard, sending it flying and crashing into the Arena Walls, Gengar Fainted. The crowds cheered as the Announcer declared. "We have a New Pokémon League Champion, Ryan Tajiri!"

While Ryan had this Dream, Becca was dreaming about relaxing under a tree on a Sunny Day. Watching the Butterfrees and Pidgeys flying by. A Caterpie crawled up right beside her; Becca looked at it "Aren't you the Cutest little Pokémon." She started to pet it as the Caterpie chirps with Affection. Then a Trainer with a Heracross came to her and stated "I challenge you." Becca got up and replied "Your On!" She then sends out her own Heracross. The 2 Heracrosses locked horns and arms trying to overpower the other. "Keep going, you can do it." Becca encouraged her Pokemon. Then her Heracross over powered the other and knocked it down, it then raised it arms in victory as Becca came over and hugged him. Then there's a loud Ringing.

The Alarm Clock went off then Becca slammed her hand on it. She got up with a big Yawn, and looked at the bed across from her and saw that her Brother was gone, she then saw a note on his desk and it read:

_Off to Prof. Oak's lab, meet me there  
Ryan_

Becca thought to herself (Ryan never got up this Early, he must really want his Pokémon, but hey who doesn't want one). She rushed downstairs still in her pajamas, past by her father in the kitchen as he is preparing breakfast.

"Moring Becca, you're in quite a hurry." Said her Father.

"Morning Dad" replied Becca, "I have to see what Pokémon Ryan chose, when he leaved?"

"Only a few moments ago, he wanted to get their early just in case others want to claim a Pokémon from Prof. Oak. He will come back for Breakfast."

"But I really really want to see his Pokémon, this is a defining moment of every trainer, and I want to see it so bad."

"Alright, but at least get dressed."

Becca looked down at her pajamas and said "Alright" and went back upstairs, then her Father said "Also, when you see Ryan, make sure you 2 don't stay out too long, Mrs. Ketchum had brought over some berry jam she made and I'm making Pancakes with it."

**Meanwhile**

Ryan was on his way to Oak's lab, dressed in his black shirt, red utility vest, and a red outdoors cap with a Poké Ball logo on it. It was a bright sunny day as he walked up the steps to the laboratory; he looked at the large windmill that powers the whole lab. When he gotten to the top, still looking at the amazing building, he accidently bumped into someone, a kid around his age with green hair.

"HEY! Watch it country boy." Said the green haired boy angrily. Ryan replies "I'm sorry."

"You Better be, do you know even know who I am? Greg, the next Pokémon League Champion." Ryan remind silent because he didn't know what to say.

Then, they heard some sort of commotion in the lab; something is banging around in there.

Then they heard Prof. Oak yelling "QUICK! FIND THEIR POKE BALLS!"

Ryan rushed into the door to see what's going on, but just as he gotten into the lab, a brown shell was flying towards him. Ryan tried to catch it, but when he did the force of the shell knocked him down. While Ryan was on the ground looking at the shell, a blue head popped out, it's a Squirtle. The Squirtle looked ruffed up, like he was just in a big battle. Ryan looked up and saw the lab was a mess, a Charmander was hiding underneath a desk, and a Bulbasaur was up want to charge at the Squirtle but Tracy and Gary was on him trying to hold it back, both with one hand on the Pokémon and another on its Vines. The Squirtle saw the Bulbasaur and want to charge back at it, but Ryan held him back.

"SQUIRTLE SQUIRTLE!" "Calm down, whatever happened, it's not worth it now." Ryan said to the Squirtle.

Tracy still trying to hold back the Bulbasaur said, "Don't think I can hold him any longer" "Gramps we need its Poke Ball Now" said Gary.

Prof. Oak was scrambling thru all the Poke Balls on the floor. "Found it." Stated the Professor as he picked up the Ball and used it to call back the Bulbasaur, the Squirtle calmed down a little.

"Ah Ryan, you made it. Sorry for the Lab being like this." Said Prof. Oak

"It's no problem, but what had happened?" asked Ryan.

"Just before you came, we had the Pokémon out for their feeding time, while we were not looking, one of the Pokémon must have stolen the other's food and caused Bulbasaur and the Squirtle you are holding to fight each other."

The Squirtle was huffing out of exhaustion. Ryan reached into his bag and brought out a bottle of water, he opened it and gave Squirtle a drink.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan said to the Turtle Pokémon.

"Squirtle!" the Pokémon smiled was it starting to recover health.

Prof. Oak saw this and said, "You must have read my report on how Squirtles can recover when they are exposed to water."

"To be a good Trainer, I must study how to take good care of any Pokemon." said Ryan.

After seeing all this, Greg came in and said "Can we get down to business now."

Prof. Oak looked around and said "Would prefer some time to clean up first, but this will have to do. Are both of you ready to choose your first Pokémon?"

Ryan got up and placed the Squirtle on the table and then said, "I'm Ready."

"Good, Ryan you may have the first choice."

Ryan looked at the 3 Pokémon on the table, and then he came face to face with the Squirtle and said to him "Hi my name is Ryan, would you like to be my Partner?"

Squirtle cheered with happiness and leap towards Ryan to hug him, Ryan hugged back and said "I got a feeling we will be great together."

Gary said "You made a good choice."

Then Greg looked at Gary and said "Weren't you that guy who lost to that loser with a Charizard at the Silver Conference? Really, anyone who use a Water Pokémon but lost to an oversized Fire Lizard must mean either the Pokémon is lame or its Trainer is."

It hit a nerve on Gary as he screamed "HEY!" He wanted to punch this guy out, but Tracy and the Professor held him back. Ryan looked at Greg and told him "Hey knock it off, I saw that match on TV, and it was a very fair fight."

"Whatever Country Boy, you are either 1 thing, a Winner or a Loser, which is all that matters. Speaking of Winners..." Greg picked up Bulbasaur's Poke Ball and said "I choose Bulbasaur because it looked it he was winning back there."

He taped the Poke Ball and brings out Bulbasaur and told him "With you I will be Strongest, now let's blow this joint." "Bulba." Then they left.

"Professor, who is that guy?" Ryan asked.

Prof. Oak replied "His name is Greg Ransom from Viridian City; he is from a Wealthy Family with a long line of Powerful Trainers even Champions. It seems his desires it to live up to that Legacy."

Gary then said "There is something about him I don't like."

Ryan then pointed out "Was it that insult he made?"

"Maybe, but also he seems to see him too highly."

"Maybe he will get an entire Cheerleading Squad fallowing him around." Ryan Joked "But seriously, he seems to care more about Winning then about his Pokémon."

Ryan looked around the lab that is still a mess "I'm in no big rush, and I did left a note asking Becca to meet me here. Shall I and Squirtle help with the clean up?"

Prof. Oak replied "Thanks you, we could use all the help we can get and still need to find your Squirtle's Poke Ball."

**Meanwhile**

Becca is racing thru town on her way to the lab, dressed in a white shirt with a navy blue Poke Ball Logo short jacket, with a navy blue skirt, and wearing a navy blue cycling cap with white stripe around the rim. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was blowing as she runs, but she was getting exhausted and had to stop. As she was huffing Becca said to herself "For a small town, it pretty big." She sat down on a bench and opens a juice box for a drink, as she was drinking, she than heard chatter behind an old house. Out of curiosity Becca went to investigate.

A man and a woman were standing by a moving truck. "Now Mike, the lab on that hill, with all those Pokémon ripe for the Picking."

"Yeah Vikki, once we pull of this Heist, the Boss will Reward us greatly."

Mike and Vikki laughed as they were about to enter the truck, but then they saw Becca at the alley. Becca heard everything; she bolted trying to get to the lab first. Both Mike and Vikki ran after her. Mike shouted "Go Houndour! After her" as he sends out his Houndour.

The Dog Pokémon was able to run faster than Becca and leap in front of her and snarled. Becca stopped and tried to back away, but Mike and Vikki came, she was cornered.

"We have gotten too far to allow a twerp like you to ruin Team Rocket's plan." Mike said as he came closer, he tried to grab her, but Becca bit his hand than stomp on his foot.

"OUCH! You lil' Brat!" Becca tried to run away again, but Vikki came from behind with a burlap sack and covered Becca with it. As the 2 Rockets are carrying her off to the truck, Becca was screaming thru the sack "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Yeah Yeah Twerp. We are not some Goofballs in White Shirts on a Fool's Errand." Said Vikki.

When they got to the truck, they tied more rope around the Sacked Girl and threw her into the truck's trailer and shut the door.

"Say, what do we do with her after?" asked Mike. Vikki replied "Maybe we can ransom her after our heist for some extra credit."

"I sure do love your plans."

**A Little Bit Later**

The lab was more tidied up, Ryan held up Squirtle as he puts a book on a hard to reach shelf.

"That should do it" said Ryan, and Squirtle nods "Squirtle"

Prof. Oak came over with Poke Balls "Here is Squirtle's Poke Ball, and 5 empty Poke Ball, if you need more you can get them at any Poke Mart."

"Thanks"

"Also, I want you to have this Experimental Pokedex." The Professor hands Ryan a tablet like device "With the help of other researcher including this young lad named Bill, this Pokedex have plenty of improvements from previous models, including a Genetic Scanner."

"What's that?" asked Ryan.

Prof. Oak replied "Due to so many new Pokémon being discovered and strange Mutations being seen in currently known Pokémon, the Pokedex will scan the Pokémon's genetic code, and then the data is stored and crossed reference to the Pokedex vast Database."

Ryan pulled open the Pokedex and looked at the AR screen, then he scans the Pokedex on Squirtle.

_"Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon. Type: Water. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."_

Ryan was scrolling thru the Data on his Squirtle, looking at what attacks he know and noticed the Squirtle know Mirror Coat. "Never knew Squirtles can use Mirror Coat" said Ryan.

"The breeders told me these Pokémon learned move not normally learned naturally, in fact the Bulbasaur Greg have knows Curse and the Charmander know Dragon Pulse." said Prof. Oak.

Ryan now was looking at the lab door and wondering where is Becca, she should be here by now. Then Prof. Oak asked Ryan "Is Rebecca still not getting her own Pokémon?"

"Yes. It isn't because she doesn't want to be trainer, but she is still worried about leaving our Father, since..." Ryan looked down.

"Allot of us here understands losing a person close to us, no matter how much we try to get passed it there is always a part of us that still hurts. I've known your Father for a long enough to know he can handle himself well, but if Rebecca doesn't feel like she is ready now, she should take her time. However, when she is ready to be a trainer, I will have a Pokémon for her." said Prof. Oak.

Ryan replied "I will tell her that when she gets here. Though what is keeping her? It's not like Becca to be late."

Then all of a Sudden, Team Rocket's Mike and Vikki busts in with Houndour and a Tentacool, both Rockets have guns pointed at Ryan and the Professor.

"Prepare for Trouble and hand over those Pokémon!" stated Mike, and then Vikki said "If you know what is good for you, then you will make it Double!"

Ryan, Prof. Oak, and Squirtle had their hands up.

Vikki took the Poke Ball that contained Charmander and said "This feels full, now tell me where there is more Poke Balls like this."

"Crooks like you have tried to Steal Pokémon from my Lab before and failed, do you truly think you can get away with this." stated the Professor.

Vikki laughed "Ha Ha, we already have you Geezer, you and that Twerp are in no position to do anything about it" Vikki passed the Poke Ball to her Tentacool "Take it to the truck and prepare for more Poke Balls." The Tentacool took the Poke Ball and went outside.

The Houndour snarled as Mike and Vikki still pointing the Guns. Mike then said "You might as well hand over all the Pokemon, you know we have all the fire power here and no one is coming to help."

But then, Tracy's Scyther and Gary's Umbreon quickly charge at the Rockets. Out of Panic, the Rockets shoot their guns at them, and a thin stream of water hit the Pokémon that now stopped in confusion. The Guns that those Rockets have were just Squirt Guns painted black.

Seeing that they are out number and the Guns being revealed as fakes, Mike said "Aw Crap."

Then Ryan said to Squirtle "Show them a Real Water Gun."

Team Rocket burst out of the lab with high pressure water jets shooting at them, Ryan and Squirtle chase after them. The Rockets are running towards their truck, as Vikki yelled at her Tentacool "CHANGE OF PLANS! RUN AWAY!" The Tentacool throw the Poke Ball in the Trailer just before it was recalled.

Mike Jumped into the Cab while Vikki went to slammed the Trailer shut, but just before it closed Ryan heard a Scream from it "HELP!" Ryan recognized Becca's voice. Vikki gotten into the cab and the truck speeded off. Prof. Oak, along with Tracy and Gary caught up with Ryan.

Prof. Oak stated "We got to call Officer Jenny, they stole the Charmander."

Then Ryan said "Those Creeps also have Becca." The other replied at the same time "WHAT!"

Then Ryan stated "We are going after them. Squirtle are you with me?"

Squirtle nods "Squirt." Ryan recalls Squirtle back to his Poke Ball and then ran down the road after the truck.

Tracy asked the Professor "What do we do now?"

Oak replied "Tracy, go back to the lab and call Officer Jenny. Gary, go back in town and tell Mr. Tajiri what happened. I will find my Dragonite then try to catch up to Ryan."

Team Rocket's truck had driven a bit away from Pallet Town.

"How could the heist fail, where did we go Wrong" Said Vikki, then Mike replied "Maybe bring some more Pokémon, ask a few more Grunt to assist us, Oh Yeah how about Real Guns."

"Hey, we have to cut cost somewhere; we can't go around buying expansive stuff like Guns and those Ridiculous Robots on the Boss's Budget."

"We would have been better if we did have those Stupid Robots. Let's just hope that Girl's Parents are Filthy Rich and that One Pokémon is Powerful; that would be the only way we can profit from it." Said Mike.

While the Rockets where Arguing, Becca was struggling in the sack trying to get free. She got a hand loose and then felt something thru the sack; it's a Poke Ball, she pressed the button then Charmander came out. Charmander looked around in the dark trailer confused "Char?" Then the Pokémon saw Becca in the tied up sack

"Please Help" pleaded Becca.

The Charmander came up and chewed and scratch at the rope until the knots are undone, Becca came out of the bag and said "Thank you very much" she looked at Charmander "Wow a Charmander. Hi my name is Rebecca but my friends call me Becca. Very Bad People took us and we need to get out of here." Becca came to the trailer door and tried to open it but it's locked.

"Char Char Charmander" said the Pokémon as he motioned Becca to step back, as Becca got behind Charmander, the Fire Pokémon Open his mouth to get ready for an attack.

All of a sudden, Mike and Vikki heard a big bang coming from the back of the truck; the noise freaked them out as they lost control of the truck and crashed into a tree. Vikki looked at the side mirror and saw Becca and Charmander running away.

"The Twerp and Pokémon are getting away! AFTER THEM!" the 2 Rockets leaped out of the crashed truck and sent out their Pokémon.

Becca and Charmander were running as quick as they can, then Houndour leaped in front of them. "Quick use that attack again" Becca said to Charmander. Charmander let out another Dragon Pulse; it hit Houndour hard knocking it back. But then Tentacool came from behind of Charmander "Use Water Pulse" Commanded Vikki, Tentacool shoots out a bolt of water hitting Charmander, It's Super Effective. Charmander was knocked down then tried to get up. "Now get the Girl with a Wrap." Tentacool stretch out his tentacles towards Becca, but then Charmander leaped in the way and got wrapped instead, even around his mouth preventing him from using Dragon Pulse. Charmander swings his tail using Ember to throw fire sparks at Tentacool, It's Not Very Effective. "Now show that Newt who's Boss, Toxic NOW." Vikki ordered Tentacool, Venom went thru the tentacles and stings the Charmander. Mike then ordered Houndour "Now Bite that thing HARD." Houndour charged at the Trapped Charmander and bit down on his back. Becca couldn't just run away and let Team Rocket's Pokemon gang up on Charmander, she ran over and grab the Houndour trying to pull it off "LET HIM GO!" Screamed Becca, but then the Hound Pokemon back kicked her and Becca fell backwards. She then saw the Houndour facing her, and then it leaped towards her. Becca closed her eyes in the fear of what will happen. But all of a sudden a Jet of Water hits Houndour knocking him away, Becca opened her eyes and she looked to her right, she saw her Brother and Squirtle. "RYAN" She called out in relief. "Now we got have 2 Twerps to deal with, No Matter. Houndour, roast that Turtle with Flamethrower!" Mike commanded his Pokémon. "Quick, use Withdraw then Mirror Coat." Ryan told Squirtle. Houndour blast flames at Squirtle, but then Squirtle went into his shell to brace for it, then its shell became reflective, as the Flamethrower hit, flame went back at Houndour and hit him twice as hard; Houndour Fainted. As Mike recalled his Pokemon, Squitle leap up from behind Charmander and Rapid Spin Tentacool. Tentacool lost his grip on Charmander and went flying towards Vikki and hit her right in the face, with Mike and Vikki standing right there, Becca said to Charmander "Now is your Chance, Use Dragon Pulse!" Charmander unleaded the Pulse right at Team Rocket, the force of the attack sent Team Rocket Flying.

"We Failed Badly as our Heist, now we are defeated by Newbie Trainers, Can this get any Worst?" Asked Mike as they were going thru the air.

Vikki replied "Every other Rocket could find out about this and then start comparing us to... Them..."

"Don't remind me"

Then they cried together "WE'RE BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

Ryan came over to Becca and reach his hand to help her up "Becca, are you alright?" he asked.

Becca grab his hand then got up and hugged him "Ryan, you couldn't have come at a Better Time" She responded "But Me and Charmander would have Creamed those Weirdoes" Becca smiled.

Squirtle and Charmander were standing beside each other; Squirtle looked at Charmander and saw he's huffing "Char...char... char..." then Charmander fell foward, Squirtle called out to the Twins "SQUIRTLE!" Becca ran over to Charmander while Ryan fallowed. Becca pick up Charmander and cradle him in her arms, asides from the wounds inflicted by the Rocket's Pokémon Charmander looks sick and is getting worst every second.

"Ryan. What is happening?" Becca asked.

Ryan brought out his Pokedex and scanned Charmander

_"Charmander. The Lizard Pokémon..."_

Ryan taped the screen to skip that part and get to what is affecting Charmander

_"This Pokémon is poisoned by a Tentacool. Even tho being poisoned well eventually makes the Pokémon unable to battle it extremely rare to be fatal. However, fatalities had occurred if the Pokémon was low level and experience major stress like other injuries while poisoned, this Pokémon needs to be treated as soon as possible."_

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Becca in tears.

Ryan open his pack to look for anything then said "I don't have any Antidotes, but..." Ryan brings out a Potion and hand it to Becca "This should help Charmander long enough till we get him somewhere to be healed, and the closest place is Oak's Lab."

Becca sprayed the Potion on the Charmander said told him "Hang in there; you are going to be ok."

Ryan asked "Do you have his Poke Ball?"

"No, it must be still at the Truck back there."

"There is no Time, we have to go."

Ryan recalled Squirtle, and Becca held Charmander close to her and they started to run toward Pallet Town.

They were running as fast as they can. Charmander is getting sicker and sicker, but they are still away from the Lab, the Twins used another Potion but it seems to have little effect. All of a sudden, something flew over and landed in front of them, it's Prof. Oak on a Dragonite

"Are you 2 Ok?" asked the Professor.

Ryan replied "We're ok but..." "Charmander is Badly Poisoned!" Becca interrupted.

Prof. Oak came up to Becca and looked at Charmander. "Charmander will be ok. When I came upon the crash, I found Charmander's Poke Ball" The Professor explained as he recalled Charmander back to his Poke Ball, then handed it over the Dragonite "Take Charmander back to the Lab and start the Healing Process right away, we'll meet you there as soon as possible." "Nite." The Dragon Pokémon responded as he took off and flew towards the lab.

**Later**

The Twins and the Professor have gotten to the Lab safely. Prof. Oak quickly went into the Healing Machine room while Ryan and Becca wait in the lobby, both worried about Charmander. After a while, Ryan saw Becca's eyes tearing up again, Ryan came over to the couch and sat right beside her while Squirtle came over holding a box of tissues. Ryan placed his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort Becca, as she took a tissue and wipe her tears Becca said "Thank you, you 2 were brave back there." Becca looked at Squirtle wishing to see one under more happy circumstances.

"Do you think what the Professor said was true, Charmander will be ok?" Becca asked.

Ryan replied "He knows what he is doing; I'm sure when he said Charmander will be ok, he can heal him."

"I hope you are right. Back there, when I was captured by Team Rocket, Charmander helped me escape from them, and then he risked his life to protect me. If he's going to die, does it mean he's going to die for..." Becca then started Crying on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan hugged his sister and told her "Rebecca, I know the Professor will do everything in his power to not let that happen. Whatever Team Rocket is planning for both you and Charmander it can't be good, and Charmander did what he knew was right. And I know you did what you can do to help Charmander just like any Good Trainer would, but we can do now is wait and pray that Charmander is ok."

Prof. Oak came out of the room. The twins looked at him, and Becca asked "Is Charmander OK?"

Then they heard a Pokémon cry "Charmander" They looked down and saw Charmander by the Professor's feet looking as good as new.

"Charmander made a full recovery" said Prof. Oak "In fact, Even tho the symptoms look severe it was far from fatal, all he need was a little healing and some rest."

Becca came over to Charmander and knelt down "I am glad to see you are fine and I am sorry for getting you hurt." Becca told Charmander "You are sweet and very brave; I know you will make your future Trainer proud."

"Char?" Charmander looked at Becca with his head slightly tilted, and then he leaped up and hugged Becca "Charmander Char" he didn't seem to want to let go. Ryan and the Professor saw this happen.

Ryan said to Becca "It seems Charmander feels a strong connection to you."

Prof. Oak came up to Becca and handed Charmander's Poke Ball to her "Does this mean..." Asked Becca, the Professor replied "Yes, Charmander is now your Pokémon. He seems to like you too much to be with anyone else, this has gotten to be the first time in my Career I see a Pokémon choosing their Trainer."

Becca turned her attention back to the Pokémon clinging to her and she hugged him back "We may not be leaving for a Pokémon Journey, but I will love to have you as my Friend." "Becca, I know you will be a Great Trainer" said Ryan, Becca replied "As will you."

The Twins' Father burst into the Lab crying "PROFESSOR!" But then he calmed down when he saw his Children are in the Lab, safe and with their Pokémon.

Prof. Oak said "Robert, I was about to call to tell you Rebecca and Ryan are safe."

Becca came up to her Father and said "I'm doing fine, thanks to Ryan and his Squirtle, and also my Charmander." Ryan then said "It's a very long story; we will tell you when we get home." Their father replied "I'm just glad both of you are safe."

**Later That Day**

It has been a big day for Ryan and Becca, but now they are at home. It was dinner time, and the family was at the table with their Pokémon, their Father noticed the twins having a good time with the Pokémon, Ryan had Squirtle on his lap while he's feeding him, while Becca snuggles Charmander, both can't stop talking about their new Pokémon. After dinner was finished, they went to the living room because the Pokémon League is about to make a big announcement. "What do you think it's going to be?" asked Becca. Ryan replied "We are about to find out." As the TV turned on, they saw a Lady Reporter in a room with Charles Goodshow.

"Good evening, I am here with the President of the League Competition Committee Mr. Charles Goodshow." Said the reporter.

The camera pans to Goodshow as he said "Thank you for having me on your show, as everyone already knows The Indigo League will soon start and registration will begin tomorrow, we expect a huge turnout of trainers from all over the Kanto as well as other Regions."

Then the reporter asked "There have been buzz going on about this Indigo Tournament will be different from the last one, is there any truth to these Rumors?"

Goodshow paused for a moment then he said "For Generations, Pokémon Tournaments have united People with Pokémon, but it also has united Peoples together. So I'm proud to announce that this Indigo Tournament will be our first Double Team Challenge. 2 trainers will be paired into a team and all battles at the Conference will be Double Battles. 2 Trainers can sign up for a team together, however if a Trainer cannot find another he or she will be paired with another from Pokémon Center's vast database of trainers that registered. Each team still needs to collect at least 8 Badges within Kanto to qualify. The Preliminary rounds each trainer will use 3 Pokémon each and the Final rounds will allow the Trainers to use their full teams, and the winners of the Conference will face the Kanto Elite; Past Champions of the Indigo League. I will be glad to answer any more questions about the Double Team Challenge."

As the family watch the interview, Ryan and Becca looked at their Pokémon then at each other, not knowing what to do. With Charmander, Becca wanted to go more than ever, but she still feels that their Father still needs her here. Ryan is not sure if he and Squirtle would be comfortable with being paired with a complete Stranger, seeing that Ash is off in Unova and Gary is training to become a Professor, he can't think of anyone else that he can go with. Their Father sees the conflict in his Children's mind, but isn't sure what to say to them, he then stepped out to the porch.

Robert sat on the porch looking at the night sky wondering what to say or do.

"Hey Robert" Delia Ketchum came to the porch.

"Hey Delia, take it you are here for your jelly jars. They were a hit with Ryan and Rebecca." Said Robert.

Delia replied "Thanks. Prof. Oak told me what happened, is Becca doing ok?"

"Surprisingly she is doing fine, she was able to escape with a Pokémon that bonded to her and met up with Ryan. But when I was told what happened I feared the worst." Robert paused for a moment then continued "Now there is another dilemma. With a Pokémon of her very own, I know she strongly desires to go with Ryan but she feels that she needs to stay here because of me; I don't want to hold her back from her dreams but I don't know what to say. Also another part of me is afraid for Ryan, if half the stuff you told me about Ash's journey is true then there are more Dangers out there than a couple of thugs. How do you do it?"

Delia looked at Robert then said "At times I do worry about Ash, but I also know he got his friends and his Pokémon to look out for him. With Becca, she misses her Mother as much as you and Ryan, and they too needs peace of mind that you will be ok, we can tell them that if you need anything me and the Professor will help. If Becca and Ryan go together you can have the peace of mind knowing they will look out for each other and overcome any challenge they may face."

"You are right. They have a desire to grow. Ryan is already showing signs of it, he chose a Water Pokémon, could this mean he is getting over his Aquaphobia?"

Then Ryan and Becca out on the porch with their Pokémon fallowing them "Hey Mrs. K." greeted Becca. Ryan then said "How are you doing?"

"Very fine thank you, your Father was telling me about your Pokémon." Replied Delia.

Robert then said "We were also about to talk about going to the store before it closes to buy more supplies, both of you needs to be ready for tomorrow."

"Wait; did you say Both of Us?" Asked Becca.

Their Father responded "The League will be a Team Tournament and I can't think of a better pair to join."

Then Delia said "I know both of you are concerned about your Father, but both me and Prof. Oak understand what it's like to lose someone close to us and we will support him if he needs anything."

The Twins paused for a moment and then looked at their Pokémon, both Charmander and Squirtle looks eager to go. Then Ryan asked Becca "Would you be my Partners for the League?" "You know I will." Becca smiled. Both Squirtle and Charmander cheered.

Their Father smiled and then said "The store is about to close soon, we need to get their now."

As Family headed off to the local store, Delia was thinking about her Son and his adventure, perhaps on the Twins Journey they will meet as friends.

**The Next Day**

The Twins were walking on the path to Viridian City. Squirtle was holding on to Ryan's back and Charmander was playfully skipping by Becca. Becca was looking at her very own Poke Dex that Prof. Oak gave her before they left town, she was looking up information about her Charmander.

"This thing is really handy. So this model records Pokémon DNA?" Asked Becca.

Ryan replied "That what the Professor told me, it is meant as way to help trainers discover New Pokémon, wonder what are the odds of finding something new?"

Then, they saw a patch of Tall Grass rustling; Ryan and Squirtle carefully came over and peaked thru the grass. They saw a Spearow hoping around pecking at the ground, Becca came over to see the Bird Pokémon.

Ryan quietly said "I call first dibs. Squirtle you're ready?"

"Squit"

Ryan pointed at the Spearow and Squirtle jumped in ready to fight. Spearow see Squirtle and raised his wings to prepare for battle. Then both Squirtle and Spearow charged at each other as the fight begins.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Viridian City Rivalry

**Pokémon R/B**

**Kanto Chapter 2: Viridian City Rivalry **

Nurse Joy was sitting on a bench outside the Viridian Pokémon Center, taking a break after so many trainers registered for the League and looking at the horizon of Route 1. Then she noticed something off in the distance, and coming closer towards the Pokémon Center, she then saw it was a boy and girl with a Charmander and Squirtle running away from an angry flock of Spearows.

"USE WATER GUN!" Ryan screamed. Squirtle turned his head to shoot water at the flock, the Spearows dispersed but reformed quickly. Charmander stared to flick Embers at them, Becca then yelled "USE THAT PULSE ATTACK!" Charmander turned and let loose a Dragon Pulse, the Spearows were hit and some flew away, but most of the flock still flying towards them. The 4 continued running towards the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy called out "QUICK INTO THE CENTER!" They all ran into the Pokémon Center. Ryan and Becca pushed their bodies towards the door trying to keep it closed, and then Squirtle and Charmander pushed a couch to barricade the door.

Nurse Joy looked at the New Trainers and said "That was close. I know wild Spearows can be aggressive, but not to the extent to chasing anyone so close to a city. What happened?"

Ryan replied "We were on the way here when we saw a single Spearow. I and Squirtle tried to catch him." Then Ryan held up a full Poke Ball "It was going good until..."

"It turned into a Horror Movie." Becca interjected "An entire flock came out of nowhere and started attacking us."

"The good thing is that the Spearows shouldn't stay long in the city." Said the Nurse, then she looked at their Pokémon "Your Pokémon do need a rest. We can take care of that for you."

Joy whistled, and then a Chansey holding a tray came out. Both Ryan and Becca recalled their Pokémon and placed the Poke Balls onto the tray, and then Chansey went behind the counter with Nurse Joy to work the Healing Machine. Nurse Joy turned her attention back to the trainers.

"Almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nurse Veronica Joy and I run the Viridian City Pokémon Center."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ryan Tajiri and this is my sister Rebecca."

"My friends call me Becca."

"Am I right to assume both of you are going to sign up as a Team?" asked the Nurse.

"Yes" replied Ryan.

"That is sooo Sweet" Said Joy "This is the first pair that registered who are Family. It's good to have a close family that works together, just like my Family." Joy pointed to her family photo on the wall. "Almost all in my Family are Nurses and other Jobs in Pokémon Care. We Joys understand the importance of Family."

The Twins looked at the Photo, and then Becca gave a closer look at it and saw all the Joys look the same.

"Is it just me or do you all look alike?" Asked Becca.

Joy replied "We do share a strong family resemblance."

"But we are twins and we hardly look that much alike." said Becca "How does your family work?"

"Not too sure." answered Nurse Joy "Almost all Joy Women look alike. Except my cousin's daughter in Unova doesn't look too much like us."

Nurse Joy then directed the Twins to a computer and said "While your Pokémon are healing, you can register here."

"Thanks" both Twins said at the same time.

**Meanwhile**

Greg was walking by site that used to be the Viridian Gym. Ever since the Gym was destroyed and its leader went missing the area was converted into an outdoor Pokémon battle court for trainers. When he saw the announcement about the Double Team Challenge, he didn't want to share the glory with just any random trainer, so he went to see trainer battles at the court. So many new trainers are battling but all seem subpar to Greg's standards, but then he saw a double battle going on. 2 Trainers with a Nidorino and Nidorina taking on a single trainer with a Sneasel and Tyrogue, a girl with yellow pigtails.

"Nidorino, charge that Sneasel with a Double Kick!" commanded 1 of the trainers, Nidorino charges at Sneasel. Then the girl said "Quick, Tyrogue assist Sneasel with a Fake Out." Tyrogue came quickly came between Sneasel and Nidorino and Faked Out an attack, Nidorino flinched. "Nidorina, Furry Swipes" said the other trainer, Nidorina leaped towards Tyrogue claws bared, but Sneasel leaped toward her side and slashed Nidorina with Metal Claw, Nidorina fainted. "We're not done yet, use Toxic Spikes!" Nidorino launch several Toxic Spikes in the air. Then the girl said to both of her Pokémon "Quick Dodge them!" both Sneasel and Tyrogue ran very quick, avoiding the spikes as they drop. "Now use Beat Up!" Both Sneasel and Tyrogue attacked Nidorino at the same time, Nidorino fainted.

As the 2 trainers recalled their Pokémon and went away, Greg came up to the girl and said "Impressive."

The girl looked at Greg and said "Hi, are you looking for a battle too and be my 11th strait win today?"

"You had 10 straight Wins!?" asked Greg.

"12 if you count that guy who surrendered after the 6th match." replied the Girl.

Greg looked at the Girl with disbelief; he then got back to subject "Maybe not a battle right now. However, have you registered for the League yet?"

"Not yet." Replied the Girl "Came all the way here from Johto when I first heard about the League, but when I got here I found out I have to be teamed with another Trainer, so went here for battles, and the fist trainer that beats me I shall be my partner. So you want to battle me now?" The girl held up a Poke Ball.

Greg held up Bulbasaur's Poke Ball "Lets."

"My name is Nikki Hayley."

"My Name is Greg Ransom."

Nikki looked surprised and said "Are you related too..."

"Yes, yes, I get that allot. Now let's Battle. Go Bulbasaur!" Greg threw the ball sending out Bulbasaur.

"Go Magby!" Nikki sends out Magby. Both Pokémon stare down each other as the fight begins.

**Meanwhile **

After the Twins done their registration, they took time to relax in the Pokémon Center. Ryan was sitting on a couch eating a cup of instant noodles, while Becca is at the Video Phone talking with their father.

"Amazing, never expected both of you to make it to Viridian City that quickly." Said their Father

Becca replied "Let's just say we were pretty motivated."

The Father said "After you and Ryan left, the Poke Swarm Watch reported that a particularly aggressive flock of Spearows were sighted on Route 1 and they gave a warning because this flock tents to directly attack people, was very worried, but I'm glad you've made it ok."

Becca paused for a short moment then said "Yeah, Route 1 was pretty uneventful..."

Ryan came over and picked up the other headset "Hi Dad" Said Ryan "How are things going at home?"

"Things are going ok" replied their Father "got some house cleaning done. Also Prof. Oak invited me over for tea this afternoon and he wanted to discus arrangements for any Pokémon you'll capture in the future. You can't carry more than 6 Pokémon with you at a time, when ever both of you capture more the Pokémon will automatically be sent to Prof. Oak and if you need to switch them around just contact him at any Pokémon Center. The Professor believes it may be a good idea to have your Pokémon to visit our house from time to time and he wants to talk about it with me."

"We haven't caught that many Pokémon yet" said Ryan "but on Route 1 I did capture a Spearow."

"Wait! Did you say Spearow?" Their Father interjected

Then the Pokémon Center chimes went off signaling the Pokémon are fully healed.

Becca quickly said "Look at the time, we got to go, call ya laters"

As the phone clicked off, the Twins headed over to the counter to see Nurse Joy. The Nurse placed the tray with 3 Poke Balls on the counter.

"Thank you for waiting." Said Nurse Joy "Your Pokémon are fully healed"

"Thanks, we have also finished our League registration." Said Ryan as he picked up his Poke Balls.

Then Nurse Joy said "That's great, all you need to do now is to get at least 8 Gym Badges, since our Gym closed down the closest Gym would be Pewter City just beyond the Viridian Forest. Anyhow, we hope to see you again!"

Becca picked up her Poke Ball than said "Thanks... Wait! That last part, what did you mean by..."

"Becca" Ryan interrupted "She's just being polite."

Becca then said "Sorry about that, thanks for healing Charmander."

"All in a day's Work" replied Joy

As our Heroes headed out of the Pokémon Center, Ryan was looking up his Spearow on the Poke Dex. But then he accidentally bumped into Greg.

"HEY, WATCH IT!... Country Boy?" said Greg as he looked at Ryan. "So you made it this far. Kind of thought you will be lost going around in circles and falling of ledges."

Ryan still doesn't know what to say.

Then Becca looked at him and said "HEY! What's your Problem?"

"Becca, it's ok." Said Ryan

"Yeah, you don't want some Broad to fight your Battles." Said Greg. Then all of a sudden, Ryan punched Greg.

"She's my Sister!" Ryan said angrily.

The Boys stare down at each other both ready for a fight. While Becca looked not knowing what to say. Then Nikki caught up to them.

"Hey. What's going on?" asked Nikki "We need to register while my Pokémon heal up."

Greg paused for a moment then he said to Ryan "How about we settle this with a Pokémon battle down at the old Gym site at Noon."

Ryan replied "Fine by me."

**Later that Day**

High Noon at the Battle Courts, Ryan and Greg stare each other down ready for battle, while Becca and Nikki were sitting on the side bench watching. Becca was holding Charmander close.

"1 rule for this fight, we are going to use 2 of our Pokémon." Said Greg.

"Agreed" replied Ryan "Go Spearow!" Ryan sent out Spearow.

"A Flying type, I like a challenge. Go Mankey!" Greg sent out a Mankey.

Becca took out her Poke Dex

_"Mankey. The Pig Monkey Pokémon. Type: Fighting. Light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy."_

_"Spearow. The Tiny Bird Pokémon. Type: Flying and Normal. Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed."_

"Flying Pokémon have an advantage over Fighting, right?" asked Becca.

Nikki replied "Yep, however Spearow is also a Normal Type, which could be a hindrance against Mankey."

"Mankey use Scratch." Greg commanded Mankey charge at Spearow with bared claws. Then Spearow leaped in the air to dodge the attack. "Use Peck!" said Ryan, Spearow swoop at Mankey and peck at him, it's Super Effective, but Mankey is still up. "Attack with Furry Swipes!" Mankey swipes away at Spearow several times. "Quick use Furry Attack!" Spearow responded by jabbing Mankey 5 times with his beak. Then Spearow flew up in the air to ready another attack, but Mankey leaped high grabbing the Bird Pokémon in the air. "Time for a Seismic Toss!" Mankey flung Spearow to the ground, as Spearow hit the ground a dust cloud went up. As the dust settled, it revealed Spearow had fainted.

Ryan recalled Spearow. "I know you did your best" Ryan said to his Spearow in his Poke Ball. "Now it's your turn Squirtle!" Ryan sent out Squirtle. Mankey rush at Squirtle for Furry Swipes. "Withdraw!" Squirtle went inside his shell. Mankey swiped away hardly doing any damage to Squirtle.

"Wow, your Brother's Squirtle can take allot damage. So that's his first Pokémon?" Asked Nikki.

Becca replied "Yep, I was kinda surprised that Ryan chosen Water Pokémon, that's kinda a long story."

"Char" Charmander chirped.

Nikki then said "Your Charmander looks pretty cool too."

"We been thru allot together just at the moment we met, that too is a long story. Anyhow, he's very special to me." Becca said as she petted Charmander. "Say, why are you teaming up with Greg?"

Nikki replied "Was looking for a partner by having Pokémon battles here, and he's the first guy that beat me. A 1 on 1 battle, my Magby vs his Bulbasaur."

"Magby, as in a Fire Type?" Asked Becca.

"Yep" Replied Nikki "Didn't expect him to win with that match up. Anyhow, after he told me that after we registered we should split up to get Badges more quickly, but seeing all the League battles will be doubles not sure if that's a good idea."

"So far we are going together. Our plan is to go thru Viridian Forrest to Pewter City. I want to catch some more Pokémon along the way too." Becca said.

The battle went on as Mankey scratches at Squirtle's shell, Mankey is starting to get tired but still going. "Use Seismic Toss again." Commanded Greg, Mankey pick up the shell, but before he could do anything, Squirtle's head popped out and Bite Mankey's arm, Mankey quickly dropped Squirtle. "Now use Water Gun!" Squirtle let loose a jet of water hitting Mankey hard, Mankey fainted.

"Now it's time to take the kids gloves off. Go Bulbasaur!" Greg sent out Bulbasaur. "This is going to be a Challenge. Squirtle use Tackle." "Quick use Curse!" "BUBLA!" Bulbasaur called out as both its attack and defence went up. Squirtle tackled Bulbasaur but it seem to do little damage, than Bulbasaur tackled back hitting Squirtle hard. Squirtle then retaliate with Water Gun but it had little effect on Bulbasaur. "Use Vine Whip!" "Withdraw!" Squirtle went back into his shell to brace for attack, Bulbasaur's vines hit the shell hard enough to send it flying around, when Squirtle hit the ground, the vines wrapped around the shell, lifting Squirtle and banking him on the ground. "RAPID SPIN!" Cried out Ryan. Squirtle's shells spun fast, at pulling Bulbasaur towards him, then he hit Bulbasaur freeing himself. Greg then said "Are you going to take that from a Water Pokémon! Use Razor Leaf!" "Mirror Coat Now!" Commanded Ryan. Squirtle's shell deflected the swarm of leaves back at Bulbasaur, but Squirtle is still taking allot of damage. The deflected Razor Leaf hit Bulbasaur hard, and then Bulbasaur fainted, however Squirtle's head and limbs plopped out of his shell with his face to the ground, Squirtle also had fainted. The Match was a draw.

Ryan ran over to Squirtle and picked him up. Ryan opened his water bottle and offer Squirtle a drink.

"Squirtle are you Ok?" asked Ryan.

"Squirrrtle..." said the Pokémon as he opened his eyes and took a drink.

Ryan smiled and said "You did great; you just need to rest up now."

Becca came over with Charmander and said "Is Squirtle Ok?"

Ryan replied "Nothing a little rest can handle." He recalled Squirtle back into his Poke Ball.

Nikki came over and said "Wow, even for a draw that battle was Epic."

Greg recalled Bulbasaur and walked away. He said to himself "Next Time we meet it we will see who is the strongest."

Ryan looked at Greg as he walking away and asked "Where is he going?"

Nikki replied "Guess to the first Gym he going to challenge. Perhaps I should get going soon as well."

"We need to take another trip to the Pokémon Center to get Squirtle and Spearow ready to for the trek to Pewter City." Said Becca

"The Shop is a block away from the Pokémon Center; you may find something useful there. Anyhow hope to see both of ya at the Conference and Good Luck." Said Nikki as she started to head off

"Thanks, you too." Becca said as she and Ryan waved.

As the Twins were walking towards the Pokémon Center, Ryan was thinking about his battle with Greg.

Then Ryan looked at Becca and asked. "Do you think we are ready to go into the Viridian Forest and our first Gym Challenge?"

Becca replied with a smile "Ryan, I'm sure together we can handle anything that is coming."

**In a Remote Location**

Giovanni was sitting at his office in the Team Rocket HQ, petting his Persian. His secretary came in with a folder.

"Sir, this is our latest report on our Unova Operations." She said as she handed over the documents to the Team Rocket Boss.

Giovanni looked over them and said "It seems all going as planned, wasn't expecting too much from those 3 to begin with. Do you have any news about our operations here in Kanto, Ms. Matori?"

"I have 2 of our Grunts on hold to report to you about their raid on the Professor's Lab." Said Matori as she uses a remote at the video phone on the desk. The screen clicked on with Vikki and Mike with some static.

"Boss, can you read us?" Said Vikki as the static starts to clear.

"Yes. Have you succeeded in procuring any rare Pokémon from the Lab?"

"Well..." said Mike "Things were going great; we subdued the Professor and took some good Pokémon. But something happened... This Trainer happened to unleash a Char..."

"Charizard!" Vikki interrupted.

"A single Charizard?" said Giovanni.

Mike then said "This wasn't a normal Charizard, it much Bigger, really really Big, with rows of huge Fangs!"

"It also had wings that Blackened the Skies. And its flame burned brighter than a Thousand Suns" Said Vikki.

Mike then said "Then another Trainer came, with a Blastoise. And it wasn't a normal Blastoise either!"

"It was Bigger than an Island, and it had 3 Cannons!" Exclaimed Vikki "There was no way we could win."

Giovanni wasn't amused and see thru their lies. Normally he would chew them out, but he had other business to attend to.

"We will discuss this later" Said Giovanni "For now go to the nearest safe house, I sent someone there to give you your other Pokémon."

"Even Zangoose?" said Vikki "He's a little Unpredictable."

"After" said Giovanni "Report to Hun and Attila at Mt. Moon. Dismissed!"

The screen went off.

"Anything else to report?" asked the Rocket Boss

"Yes Sir." Said Matori "Our contacts had reported that Sidney Vicious had escaped from International Police custody."

"The Iron-Masked Marauder." Said Giovanni "That traitor's ambition is almost admirable."

"Do you believe he will make a move against us?" Asked Matori

"He will, if not sooner, than later. We need to keep watch." Said the Boss.

Matori handed Giovanni another folder

"Dr. Abbygail Normal found these documents relating to Genetic Research done by Team Rocket in the past, long before her Evolution experiments. But we have no other record of any of this." Said Matori.

Giovanni opened the folder, he opened his eyes wide when he saw his signature approving this project but he had no memory of signing this. There were files on several scientists including someone named Fuji. The file also had construction order for a laboratory on New Island. There is a document talking about an expedition to find a Mew Fossil, it reminded him about his Mother's obsession with Mew. All of this is very familiar to him, yet he can't remember any of it.

"Sir, what does this all means?" ask Matori.

"I don't know" Said Giovanni "But we must find out. This could very well be the means to achieve our Goals."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Pika Blues and Bug Mastery

**Pokémon R/B  
Kanto Chapter 3: Pika Blues and Bug Mastery  
**  
Ryan and Becca are deep within the vast Viridian Forest on their way to Pewter City. Becca was looking over her Poke Dex to see what kind of Pokémon they could find while Charmander cling on her shoulder looking with her.

"Say Ryan." said Becca "Dex said there is plenty of Bug Pokémon here, but other types have been sighted like Pidgeottos and Pikachus. Seeing Ash and his Pikachu are best friend, would be sweet to have one too."

Becca looked up and saw Ryan and Squirtle standing there looking at a sign post, it had a wanted poster on it.

_Maxwell Skynner. Wanted for Poaching, Trafficking of Illicit Goods, and Cruelty. Skynner have been last sighted in the Viridian Forest. He is Armed and Dangerous. Do not apprehend alone. Report all sightings to the local Ranger._

"That doesn't sound good" Said Becca

Ryan paused for a moment then said "Do you remember that Documentary on TV about Illegal Items made from Pokémon on the Black Market?"

Becca replied "Yeah that gave me Nightmares for the whole week. Are you telling me that's what this Skynner guy is doing here!"

"Yes" said Ryan "I can't believe anyone wants to buy these horrible stuff, let alone Kill a Pokémon to make them."

Becca held her Charmander close to her and said "How can anyone be so cruel. Skinning so many Minccino into 1 fur coat, or making a Guitar out of Squirtle Shell."

"SQUIRTLE!" yelled Squirtle in fear.

Ryan knelt down and pet his Squirtle while saying "We won't ever let that happen to you" Squirtle calmed down.

"Let's move on." said Ryan.

The Twins head down the path further. Then they heard a tree rustle, both Ryan and Becca turn around to look, Kakuna lowered from the tree using a silk thread. Becca looked at the Cocoon Pokémon with excitement, unlike most other girls her age Becca really likes Bug Pokémon.

"I call this one" said Becca "Go Charmander!"

Charmander looked up at Kakuna. "Use Dragon Pulse!" said Becca. Charmander opened his mouth and sent out a pulse, Kakuna Hardened and didn't take much damage from the pulse. However, it caused the whole tree to shake, and then more Kakuna lowered from that tree and all the trees surrounding them. Then they heard a loud buzzing coming towards them.

"What is happening?" asked Becca.

Ryan took out his Poke Dex

"Kakuna. The Cocoon Pokémon. Type: Bug and Poison. Because of their limited ability to move on their own, wild Kakunas always stay near their hive."

All of a sudden swarms of Beedrills burst out of the forest, buzzing towards Ryan and Becca. Charmander let out pulses and fire to try to stop the Beedrills while Squirtle helped using his Water Gun, but there are too many Beedrills.

"RUN AWAY!" yelled Ryan as he and Becca recalled their Pokémon.

The Twins bolted as fast as they can, trying to get away from the ragging swarm. The trees seem to rush past them as they went deeper in the dense forest. The Beedrills swarm kept on the chase, they can hear the buzzing coming closer, however it started to go quieter and quieter until the buzzing stopped.

"Think we lost them." said Ryan, but there was no response.

Ryan looked around and he saw Becca was gone.

"REBECCA!" Ryan called out. But he did not get a response.

Ryan sent out Squirtle and Spearow. Squirtle looked around then he looked at Ryan.

"We lost Becca" said Ryan "We need to find her; she could still be in danger."

He took out a Pen and a paper notepad. Ryan wrote something down; he then tore the page out and rolled it.

Ryan looked at his Spearow and said "I know you can cover more ground faster, please search for Becca and give her this message. And if she is in any kind of Danger, do everything you can to help her."

"Spear." said Spearow as he took the rolled piece of paper in his talon and flew off.

Ryan then turned to Squirtle and said "We need to head to the nearest path, if Becca got my message she should meet us around there."

"Squirt." said Squirtle as they both walked away.

**Elsewhere**

"RYAN!" called out Becca.

"CHARMANDER CHAR!" called out Charmander to help.

Becca and Charmander had lost the Beedrill swarm too, but now there are wandering aimlessly in the forest searching for Ryan.

"Do you think Ryan made it?" asked Becca.

"Char." Charmander nodded

"I hope you are right." said Becca looking down.

They continued their search, and then Becca saw something flew over them.

"Charmander, be ready." Becca said to her Pokémon.

Something lowered and hovered in front of her, Spearow holding a roll of paper.

"Are you Ryan's Spearow? Is he alright?" asked Becca.

The Bird Pokémon nods 2 times "Spearow"

Spearow handed the note to Becca. She unrolled it and read the message.

_Rebecca. Are you ok? If are able to walk, head to the nearest path, we will meet you there. If you are hurt, Spearow will lead us to you. Please write back to let us know.  
Ryan_

Becca took out a pen and wrote a message on the other side of the paper. She rolled it up and gave it back to Spearow.

"Go back to Ryan and tell him we are ok. Can you point us to the nearest pathway?" Asked Becca.

Spearow pointed with his beak to the east.

Becca then said "Thank you. See ya soon."

Becca and Charmander headed off to the east while Spearow flew off.

They went through the bushes trying to find their way back. Then they heard something going on just behind the bush next to them, Becca and Charmander peaked thru. They saw a Caterpie and Weedle fighting over a berry.

Becca turned to Charmander and said "This could be our chance, are you ready?"

"Char"

Charmander charged out of the bush. Caterpie and Weedle saw Charmander and in a panic bumped each other's heads, both Pokémon became dazed. Becca threw 2 Poke Balls at them, both balls hit the dazed Bug Pokémon and they went into it. The 2 balls shake a few times until it clicked.

Becca picked up the Poke Ball and said "This was way more easy than expected. Anyhow, let's find Ryan."

**Meanwhile **

Ryan and Squirtle were going through the brush. After a while they found a large clearing. Ryan took out a map and compass to see where they are in the forest and the nearest pathway. Squirtle look around the clearing then he saw something.

"Squirtle Squirtle" said Squirtle as he pulled on Ryan's pant leg and point.

Ryan asked "What is it Squirtle?"

Ryan looked and saw a tree stump in the middle of the clearing and laying on it is a Pikachu. She is laying there on her belly with her tail sticking up, the tail looked a little different from other Pikachus, there is a notch at the end and Ryan knows that it indicates a female Pikachu, but the tail also have a metallic shininess to it. Pikachu rolled over on her back to look up to the sky.

"Ash always tells me how great his Pikachu is. Having one with us would make a great addition to our team." said Ryan.

Ryan took out his Poke Dex

_"Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon. Type: Electric. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. Anomaly Detected."_

"Huh?" said Ryan as he taped the screen.

_"Delta Mutation Detected. Fist discovered in the Holon Region, this extremely rare mutation causes Pokémon to have different and/or additional types outside the norms of their species. This Pikachu's typing is Electric and Steel."_

Ryan said "A Pikachu with a Steel typing, I got to tell Prof. Oak this later."

Then Spearow flew into the clearing and right over Pikachu, but Pikachu just lay there. Ryan thought to himself that is strange because mice normally try to run a hide something flew over them.

Spearow hovered in front of Ryan and handed him the note. Ryan unrolled the note and read it.

_Hey Ryan. We are alright and on our way to the pathway. See ya Soon  
3 Becca_

"Becca is safe. Thank you" Ryan said as he pets Spearow "Now for another matter."

Ryan pointed at Pikachu.

"This may be a challenge." said Ryan "She have a type advantage, be careful."

Squirtle nods "Squirt."

Squirtle rushed towards Pikachu's tree stump. He climb up the stump and stood over Pikachu with his move open trying to make a scary face, but Pikachu just lay there doing nothing. Squirtle scratch his head wondering what's going on, he then squirt her with water, Pikachu still didn't do anything. Spearow flew over, he came up to Pikachu and taped her lightly 3 times with his beak, Pikachu still didn't move. Ryan came over very confused about what is happening.

"Might as well give it a try." said Ryan.

He took out a Poke Ball and threw it at Pikachu, the ball hit her and she went inside. The ball shook 2 times but then Pikachu popped out.

Ryan then said "What's going on?"

Squirtle turn to Pikachu and said "Squirtle squirt squirtle (Are we going to fight)?"

"Pikachu...Pika...Pika...chu...Pika (Are you...Here...to...Eat Me)?" asked Pikachu.

"Squirt...tle (Uh...No)." replied Squirtle.

"Chu..Pika pika pikachu (Then... Leave me here to die)." said Pikachu as she turned over on her side.

Both Squirtle and Spearow were shocked to hear this. Squirtle turn to Ryan trying to tell him what's going on

"SQUIRT SQUIRTLE SQUIRTLE SQUIRT SQUIRT TLE!" said Squirtle, he then tilts his head with his tongue out and he raised his hand over his neck.

"WHAT?!" said Ryan "Are you telling me she is trying to commit suicide!"

"Squirt" nods Squirtle

Ryan looked at Pikachu wondering what had happen to this Pikachu; could it have something to do with her mutation?

Ryan took out another piece of paper and wrote something, and then he beckons Spearow over.

"Takes this message and find anyone who can help, Becca, A Park Ranger, A Nurse, maybe even a Doctor if you can find one, anyone. Please lead them here." said Ryan

Spearow took the note and flew off.

**Elsewhere**

Becca and Charmander are making their way thru the brush, she see a bright opening in the thick forest so they headed to it. When Becca came out of the bush, all of a sudden she sees a tip of a katana in front of her face, someone dressed as a Samurai was holding a sword to her face.

"Who goes there?" said the Samurai

"Uh... My name is Rebecca..." said Becca nervously

"This is a dangerous place for a young girl like you. Men of Dishonor have been seen here doing evil deeds and swarms of Bugs roam this land like a force of nature." Said the Samurai

Becca then said "I know... but I can take care of myself."

"Can you?" said the Samurai.

"CHARMANDER!" cried Charmander as he flung and Ember at the sword.

"NOOOO!" yelled the Samurai as he dropped the burning katana.

As the sword melted, Becca can smell the stench of burning plastic.

"You threaten me with a Toy!?" said Becca.

As she gotten a better look at the Samurai, she saw he is just a kid who is a little shorter then she is.

"Hey" said the Samurai angrily "Your Pokémon just destroyed my Sword, what is a Samurai without his Steel!"

"Uh yeah, he doesn't like it when some Scrub puts his sword to my face." Replied Becca "Besides you can get those cheap in a dollar store."

"This coming from a mere Child." Said the Samurai.

"Child!" said Becca "I'm probably older than you. Besides, what are you doing here; shouldn't you be at school or something?"

The Samurai then said "What I said was true, there is a Man of Dishonor roaming these woods known as Skynner. As a Samurai it is my sworn duty to bring this fiend to Justice."

"What you're gonna do? Slap him around with a Plastic Sword." said Becca "He's probably armed with the Biggest Gun out there; maybe even some tuff Pokémon with him."

"Hah! I got more than my Steel." said the Samurai "Go Pinsir!"

The Samurai sent out his Pinsir. The Beetle Pokémon stood there flexing.

The Samurai grinned and said "I am a Bug Master. My Pokémon can take on anything, their chitin is more resilient then my armor and their strength is 10 times their size."

Becca look at Pinsir with excitement. This is the first time she saw one with her own eyes.

"Wow. Your Pinsir looks Amazing." said Becca.

"You like Bug Pokémon?" asked the Samurai "Most girls are creep out by them."

"I love em, in fact I just caught 2." replied Becca as she brings out Caterpie's and Weedle's Poke Balls.

She sent out Caterpie and Weedle. Caterpie and Weedle looked around, then at each other. All of a sudden both Worm Pokémon went at each other and started fighting.

"CUT IT OUT!" cried Becca as she grabbed both Pokémon trying to keep them apart.

Both Pokémon wriggled in her hands.

"Ha, your Pokémon are divided." Said the Samurai

"Calm Down." said Becca as the Pokémon still struggles. "We are a team and we need to work together."

Both worms started to calm down bit by bit, until they stopped. They looked at Becca.

"Will both of you behave?" asked Becca.

Caterpie and Weedle nodded as Becca placed them on the ground.

"How about we have a Battle to test our skill." Said the Samurai.

"You're On." said Becca "Go Caterpie!"

Caterpie inched her way into the battle field.

"Go Pinsir!" said the Samurai.

Pinsir Stood in front of Caterpie towering over her. Caterpie looked back at Becca with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I have faith in you." said Becca.

Caterpie turn her attention back to Pinsir ready for battle.

"Use Vice Grip!" said the Samurai, Pinsir charged at Caterpie with his pincer with open. Caterpie quickly dodge Pinsir. "Quick use String Shot." Said Becca, Caterpie shoots silk at Pinsir, wrapping around him to slow him down. "Now Tackle." Commanded Becca, Caterpie hits Pinsir as hard as she can, but it didn't do much damage. Pinsir broke out of all the thread that encased him. "Go for another Vice Grip." Commanded the Samurai, Pinsir went in for another charge, but just before Pinsir got his pincer on Caterpie, a bright light surrounds her; she is Evolving into Metapod. Pinsir got his pincer griped on a Metapod. Pinsir grips hard on Metapod, but she is using Harden to withstand the attack. "WOW!" said Becca in excitement. Pinsir kept gripping for a while, but he is getting tried, he then let loose and fall backward in exhaustion.

"You did it!" said Becca.

"Not Again..." said the Samurai as he recalled Pinsir. "Now go Metapod!"

The Samurai sent out his Metapod. Both Metapods stare each other down as the fight continues.

"HARDEN!" both Becca and the Samurai said at the same time.

**Meanwhile **

Brock was on the path to Pewter City to visit his family. He has been attending medical school to become a Pokémon Doctor, but he got some time off so he is going back home. As he is walking on the path he had a medical book and reading it. All of a sudden he felt something flew by his head, he looked around and saw a Spearow holding a rolled up note. Spearow was offering it to him.

"What is this." said Brock

He unrolled the piece of paper and read it.

_Help. We found a Pokémon in distress, a Pikachu that is trying to kill herself; I don't know what to do. If you can help Spearow can lead you to us. Please Hurry._

"This is dire, is your Trainer nearby?" asked Brock.

"Spear" Spearow nodded.

Brock then said "Lead the way."

Spearow flew ahead as Brock fallowed. Brock ran for a while till he had gotten to the clearing where he saw Ryan and Squirtle watching over Pikachu.

"You must eat." said Ryan as he knelt down to offer a chocolate dipped granola bar to Pikachu, but Pikachu just won't eat. "I don't know what happened to you, but please let us help you."

Brock came over to Ryan.

"Were you the one who sent this message?" asked Brock as he held up the note.

"Yes I did." replied Ryan "Can you help?"

Brock looked at Pikachu then he said "It is my duty to help a Pokémon in need."

Ryan looked at Brock and there was something familiar about him. Ryan also noticed Brock was holding a medical book in his other hand.

"Are you a Doctor?" asked Ryan

"Medical Student" replied Brock "But I do have extensive knowledge about caring for Pikachus."

Ryan got up and shook Brocks hand

"My name is Ryan, this is Squirtle, and you met Spearow." said Ryan

"Hi my name is Brock." said Brock "What can you tell me about Pikachu?"

Ryan looked at Pikachu then back at Brock and said "We were trying to get back to the pathway when we came across her, I wanted to capture her but she refuses to fight. Squirtle talked to her and think she told him that she wants to die."

"Is there anything else you noticed?" asked Brock.

Ryan replied "My Poke Dex told me she haves the Delta Mutation."

"The Delta Mutation" said Brock "I read about it, but I never thought I will ever see a Pokémon with it."

"Do you think her Delta Mutation have anything to do with what's going on?" asked Ryan.

Brock wondered for a moment then replied "From what I read, it shouldn't cause any kind of physical or psychological suffering, but I need to give her a check up just to make sure. Just need to bring out my assistant."

Brock sends out Croagunk. Brock knelt down and hands his bag to Croagunk.

"I need you help while I examine Pikachu. When I ask for an instrument can you hand it to me?"

"Gunk" nodded Croagunk.

Brock took a stethoscope and placed the chestpiece on Pikachu's chest. He listens to her pulse

"Her pulse is a little fast" said Brock "But nothing too unnatural for a Pikachu. Hand me an otoscope."

Croagunk hands Brock an otoscope. Brock took a look inside Pikachu's ear. While Brock is looking over Pikachu, Ryan took out another piece of paper and wrote on it and gave it to Spearow.

"Bring this to Becca and tell her what is happening." said Ryan.

Spearow took the note and flew off.

After a short time of examination, Brock stood up and turned to Ryan.

"I can't find anything wrong physically with Pikachu" said Brock, he looked around the clearing "Have you seen any other Pikachus around?"

"No I haven't" replied Ryan.

Brock then said "I know wild Pikachus live in groups. Maybe the fact she is not around other Pikachus is a sign on what is wrong." Brock looks at Pikachu's shinny tail "It was pretty clear to you that this one is different from other Pikachus, perhaps other Pikachus can see the difference too."

Ryan looked at Pikachu and said "Are you telling me they abandoned her just because they think she's a Freak."

"Could be" said Brock "Or maybe she left on her own because she felt unwelcomed. It could be lots of things."

Squirtle came to Pikachu and asked "Squirt squirt Squirtle? Squirt squirt squirtle squirtle squirt (Is this true? Did others treat badly because of your tail)?"

"Pikachu pika (Why should you care)?" replied Pikachu

Pikachu was remembering all that happened to her back at the colony of Pikachus. All the times they won't let her play with them, all the times they won't share food, all the times they called her names and do nasty tricks to her, and one day they just left her behind. She then starts to tear up at all those memories.

Ryan and Brock looked at Pikachu and sees how sad she is.

Brock turned to Ryan and said "Normally most trainer would move on if a Pokémon refuses to be captured, even if that Pokémon have something rare like the Delta Mutation, or at the very least stay until someone else comes along to help, but you stayed with her this long. I must ask why?"

Ryan paused for a moment and then said "At first, I really wanted a Pikachu, with or without a rare mutation. My Neighbour train one and they are the best of friends; he always tells me how great his Pikachu is, so I want one of my own. Guess I could just move on and find another Pikachu."

Ryan looked at Pikachu then continued "But I just can't leave her after finding out she's trying to kill herself. Even if I don't capture her, I won't stand by and let her die. I understand the pain of a deep depression all too well and how someone can feel worthless and how alone they can feel, and ending it seems like the only way."

Then Ryan knelt down and carefully picked up Pikachu and embraces her not caring if she tries to shock him, allowing her tears to flow down to his shoulder.

"But you are not worthless, and I want to tell you you're not alone, and we won't abandon you. Perhaps all you need is someone who care and can cry with when you are feeling down." Ryan said to Pikachu.

Squirtle climb up Ryan and join in the group hug and said "Squirtle squirtle squirt (That's why we should care)"

For the first time in a long time Pikachu felt that someone cared about her.

Brock saw this; the Trainer he just met was willing to care for a wild Pokémon that was rejected by her own kind, this speaks volumes about this person. It reminded him about a story he was told as a kid about a Man who was in dire distress and was rejected by 2 of his Countrymen, but a Stranger with very little reason to care about this Person came to his aide and nurse him back to health.

"I believe Pikachu is going to be ok." said Brock

Ryan stood up still holding Pikachu. He offered the granola bar again, she took a little nibble.

"We still need to find Becca." said Ryan.

"Who?" asked Brock.

"Rebecca, my sister. We got separated earlier; we are suppose to meet at the pathway to Pewter City" replied Ryan "Pikachu, are you willing to come with us for the time being?"

Pikachu gave a light nodded.

Ryan then said to Brock "Thank you for all your help."

"Don't mention it." replied Brock "It's all in a day's work for me. Mind if I tag along; I'm going to Pewter City as well, also Pikachu might still need some help."

"Sure, the more the merrier" said Ryan as they headed off into the forest.

**Elsewhere  
**  
The hardened battle between Metapods kept going on for a while. Both Pokémon can't harden anymore.

"Wait a second" said Becca "this isn't going anywhere. Metapod return!"

Becca recalled her Metapod.

"Now it your turn to shine, Go Weedle!" Becca sends out Weedle.

"Ha Ha" laughed the Samurai "My Metapod had hardened to the point that there is nothing you can do to dam..."

"Poison Sting!" commanded Becca. Weedle sprung at Metapod with his singer pointed towards him and stung him. At first it didn't do much, but then Metapod became poisoned. Weedle kept stinging Metapod as the poison slowly wears down the Metapod. Finally Metapod fainted. Becca won.

"Awesome!" cheered Becca.

Then Weedle started to evolve. Light surrounds Weedle as he grows into a Kakuna. Becca looked at her Kakuna with excitement while Charmander cheered.

"It appears I underestimated you. Not only have you defeated me in battle, but you got both of your Bug Pokémon to evolve in each match. Rebecca you have my respect." said the Samurai as he bowed.

"Call me Becca" replied Becca "Now I have to go and to find my broth..."

All of a sudden Spearow swoop in and gave Becca the note.

"Thanks" Becca said to Spearow.

"Do you know this Spearow?" asked the Samurai

Becca then said "Yes, he belongs to my brother Ryan. We got separated and we are going to meet at the pathway. Wonder why he sent another message to me?"

Becca unrolled the note and read it.

Rebecca. I may be late. We found a Pokémon in distress, a Pikachu who wants to kill herself for some reason. Luckily we found a Doctor who is willing to help, but I'm staying just to make sure Pikachu is safe. We will catch up to you.  
Ryan

"Oh my" said Becca "Ryan found a Pikachu that badly needs help."

"Wait, did you say Pikachu?" asked the Samurai.

Becca turns to Spearow and said "Can you show us where Ryan is?"

Spearow pointed south west.

"Oh Boy, that's what I'm afraid of." said the Samurai

"What is it?" asked Becca.

The Samurai then explained "I was heading south west just before we met, because there is a rumor that the poacher Skynner had made camp there, because he is hunting Pikachus. Recently there is a Black Market demand on Coats made from Pikachu furs, so poachers have been hunting Pikachus in masses. If your brother found a Pikachu, he may become a target."

"WHAT!" screamed Becca "We have to get there quickly before anything happens to Ryan. Spearow lead the way."

Becca recalled Charmander and Kakuna back into their Poke Balls, and then she and the Samurai ran off fallowing Spearow.

**Meanwhile  
**  
A colony of Pikachus was scrounging around the forest looking for food. One Pikachu stood on his hind legs to get a better look, and then he saw a huge pile of berries just laying there by a tree.

"Pika Pika." said that Pikachu as he pointed to those berries.

The colony came up to the berries, a Pikachu pick up one and nibbled on it.

"Chu Chu." said that Pikachu telling the others how great it tasted.

The colony gathered around the berry pile and started eating. As a Pikachu picked up a berry and sat back, they heard a snap. WHOOSH! A large sheet made of rubber rushed up from beneath them; it was a live spring loaded snare trap. The sheet covered the whole group of Pokémon as it rushed up a tree. All the Pikachus in there struggled, even use electricity, but it was not use.

"It seemed I hit the Mother Load." said Skynner as he came up out of the bush with an evil grin. "Now how should I do this? Clubbing then would be more fun for me, but drowning would keep the pelts in better conditions, what to do what to do."

"PIKAAA!" all the Pikachus cries out in fear.

Then Skynner took a club and hit the hanging trap.

"Shut up ya Stupid Rodents." sneered Skynner

**Nearby  
**  
Ryan, Brock, and their Pokémon are making their way thru the forest, Ryan was still carrying Pikachu.

"Say, is your sister single?" asked Brock.

"Um...yes?" said Ryan with a little bit of confusion.

"What is she like?" asked Brock "Also what is she looking for in a Man? Someone who is Young, Handsome, and a Doctor, who belongs to a Family who runs an Official Pokémon Gym, and..."

As Brock was going on, Croagunk was getting ready to jab him.

"She's exactly my age." said Ryan "We are Twins."

"Oh..." said Brock as he begin mope. Croagunk then started to giggles.

"Maybe we should change the subject." said Ryan "You mentioned you have extensive knowledge of Pikachus, do you have one of your own?"

"No." replied Brock "But like you, I too know someone whose best friends with his Pikachu, we use to travel together. There are so many stories of our adventures I could tell you, where to start?"

All of a sudden, they heard many cries nearby

"PIKAAA...PIKAAA...PIKAAA..."

Ryan looked at the Pikachu he is holding, her ear went straight up listening.

"I think it coming over there." Brock pointed to a large bush.

They headed over to investigate. They peered thru the bush; they saw what looks like a big rubber sack hanging from a tree, the Pikachu cries are coming from there. They also saw a man hitting the sack with a club; Ryan got a good look at him and realizes he was the same man on the wanted poster, Skynner.

"That's the poacher from the wanted poster." Ryan said quietly.

"He must have trapped those Pikachus" said Brock "He's going to kill them for their furs."

"We must do something." Ryan said as he hands Pikachu over to Brock "Keep her safe. Squirtle are you with me?"

Squirtle nods. Then Ryan and Squirtle rushed out of the bush.

"Use Water Gun on that club!" said Ryan

Squirtle shoots out a jet of water hitting the club forcing it to fly out of Skynner's hand. Skynner turn around and looked at Ryan and Squirtle.

"You meddling Kid!" sneered Skynner "Hmm, a Squirtle. I know a client who would pay big bucks for a new guitar."

Ryan then yelled "WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"You little punk thinks you can take me" said Skynner "Go Heliolisk!"

Skynner sends out a Heliolisk.

"Go and assist Squirtle" Brock said to Croagunk.

Croagunk rushed in standing besides Squirtle.

"Use Poison Jab!" Brock told Croagunk. Croagunk rushed towards Heliolisk with his fist up, but when Croagunk got close Heliolisk swung using Dragon Tail, it hit Croagunk hard and sent him flying back and hit a tree. "Use Thunderbolt!" commanded Skynner. Heliolisk unleashed a Thunderbolt to Croagunk shocking him hard. Croagunk fainted. Squirtle then use Water Gun, a continuous stream of water hits Heliolisk, but it didn't seem to affect the lizard Pokémon at all. Heliolisk walked towards Squirtle even while the stream is hitting him. Ryan took a step back, but all of sudden he heard a snap and felt a sudden pain on his right leg, he stepped on a Leg Hold Trap.

"AAARG!" Ryan screamed in pain as he fell down and drops Squirtle's Poke Ball.

Brock placed Pikachu in the bush to keep her out of sight and went over to Ryan to try to pry him out of the Trap, but it was too tight. At the same time Squirtle looked back at his trainer, but then all of a sudden Heliolisk whack Squirtle with Dragon Tail. Squirtle flip over and landed on his back, he is trying to get back up but is having a hard time. Pikachu peeked thru the bush to see all that is going on.

"Now Fry It! We just need its shell." commanded Skynner.

Heliolisk use Thunderbolt, arcs of intense electricity continuously strikes Squirtle; it was becoming more and more intense every second.

"SQUIRRRTLE!" Squirtle cried out in pain.

"NOOO!" yelled Ryan as he stretches his arm out trying to reach the Poke Ball, but he can't.

Pikachu saw all of this; her new friends are in trouble. She was so afraid, at first she wanted to run away, but she quickly thought about what Ryan, Brock, and Squirtle just did for her, those who was there for her in her time of need, and they were risking their lives trying to stop this poacher from harming other. She must do something.

"PIKA!" cried out Pikachu as she rushed out of the bushed, past Ryan using her Iron Tail to break the trap he was in. Then she leaped between Squirtle and Heliolisk, using her tail like a lightning rod to redirect the Thunderbolt to her, as the electricity flowed into her she felt more charged up.

"Another Pikachu" said Skynner "This one looks different, should fetch a pretty high price. Heliolisk use Low Sweep on that thing!"

Heliolisk swung his tail, but then Pikachu leaped in the air to dodge it. She then use Flash, a bright light temporarily blinded Heliolisk. Pikachu then Slam her tail on Heliolisk hard. Heliolisk then Wild Charge at Pikachu, but then Pikachu use Agility and speed out the way, Heliolisk crashed into a tree. Pikachu then use Thunder Shock.

Ryan crawled over to Squirtle and sprayed a Potion on him and then turned him around back on his feet.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked Squirtle.

"Squirt. Squirtle?" replied his Pokémon.

"I'm ok" said Ryan.

Brock came over and helped Ryan up, they then turned their attention to the battle. Pikachu is using her great speed as an advantage, dodging all of Heliolisk's attacks. Pikachu then use Iron Tail, hitting Heliolisk hard.

Skynner took another Poke Ball and said "This have gone on long enough, do you really think I would fight fair. Go Krookodile!"

Skynner sent out Krookodile. "Use Bulldoze!" Commanded Skynner, Krookodile stomps and send out a shockwave at Pikachu, it was Super Effective. The shockwave caused Pikachu to launched her a foot in the air and fell back down, she got back up but she felt slower. Pikachu used Thunder Shock at Krookodile, but it had no effect.

"Now time for something special." said Skynner as he took out his rifle

Skynner took a shot, but then Pikachu was able to leap aside. Krookodile then rushed to Pikachu and towered over her.

"We have to help! Squirtle use Water..." before Ryan could finish his command, Heliolisk sent out a Thunderbolt on Squirtle.

"Heliolisk, take care of those brats, we don't need any more of their meddling." ordered Skynner.

The electricity arced from Squirtle onto Ryan and Brock shocking them both. Pikachu tried to back away from Krookodile, but then was cornered by a large tree, Krookodile bared his teeth to strike fear into Pikachu. Heliolisk kept shocking the others, with that and his injured ankle Ryan can't stand and fell down in pain, all seemed lost. But all of a sudden "Dragon Pulse!" a big pulse hit Heliolisk hard knocking him back and interrupting the Thunderbolt. Ryan looked and saw Becca with Charmander, the Samurai fallowed. Charmander lunged at Heliolisk, scratching him. Krookodile was about to chomp down on Pikachu, but then Metapod quickly hoped between then and Harden, Krookodile bite down the Metapod instead, clamping as hard as he can but Metapod kept hardening. "Go Pinsir! Use Vice Grip on Krookodile!" said the Samurai as he sends out Pinsir. Pinsir rammed Krookodile with his head and griped him with his head pincer, Krookodile dropped Metapod. Skynner aimed his riffle at Pinsir, but before he could pull the trigger, Spearow swooped in and griped his talons on the gun trying to pull it away. Skynner struggle to keep the riffle, the gun went off several times, bullets went everywhere, and one nicked Heliolisk's frill as he was fighting Charmander.

The gun swung at Ryan's direction. Spearow tried more to pull the gun away but the riffle still points at his trainer. Ryan tried to move but he can't, he looked back and saw his left leg is now stuck on an exposed tree root, must have gotten caught when he fell down.

"RYAN!" cried out Becca as she came over trying to help her brother.

As Becca bent over to grab her brother's arm, Kakuna's Poke Ball slipped out of her bag, and Kakuna popped out. Kakuna motioned to Metapod and both Cocoon Pokémon hopped between the Twins and the struggling Poacher. Both Pokémon use Harden several times. Shots went off and hit Metapod and Kakuna, but the bullets bounces off them like they were nothing. Squirtle chewed at the thick root and got Ryan's leg free. Becca got Ryan's arm over her shoulder and tried to lift him upright, Brock came to help lift up Ryan as well. Becca looked back and saw something is happening to both of her Bug Pokémon; cracks seemed to appear on their backs.

"Are they hurt?" asked Becca.

The Samurai took his attention away from the battle against Krookodile and said "No. It looks like they are Evolving again."

The cracks opened and a Butterfree and Beedrill emerged from the cocoons. Skynner whacks Spearow away then tries to shoot his gun, all that came out were clicks, the ammo was used up, he then started swinging the riffle around like a club trying hit Spearow. Pinsir was still gripping Krookodile, but then Krookodile used Bulk Up to gain strength and pry himself out the pincer and tossed Pinsir aside. Heliolisk unleashed a Thunderbolt on Charmander, Charmander failed and fell down, but he quickly got back up again.

"Charmander counter with Ember! Beedrill assist Pinsir and Poison Sting Krookodile! Butterfree do whatever you can to help Spearow against that Creep!" said Becca.

Ryan then said "Squirtle go with Butterfree and try to free those Pikachus!"

Charmander flung Embers at Heliolisk, the heat was too much and Heliolisk fell down and fainted. Beedrill flew from behind Krookodile and Poison Sting him, Krookodile became poisoned and started to lose stamina. Krookodile turned around and about to attack, but then Pinsir Body Slams him. Squirtle started to run towards Skynner and the hanging trap, and then Butterfree flew right over Squirtle and grab him by the shell to give him a lift. Butterfree flew Squirtle to the hanging trap and when Squirtle griped on the rubber material Butterfree let go of him. Butterfree then swoops down at Skynner. Skynner swung his riffle at Butterfree, but she dodged it. Butterfree then flapped her wings rapidly and some kind of flower-like smell flung out onto Skynner, then Butterfree quickly grabbed Skynner on the face and started wailing on him. Squirtle started chewing at the rubber material of the trap, but it was too tuff.

"Please take me to Pikachu over there." said Ryan.

Becca and Brock helped Ryan to walk over to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, are you Ok?" asked Ryan

"Pika" said Pikachu, and then she looked at Ryan's injured ankle

"I'm ok" said Ryan.

They turned their attention back to the hanging trap. Squirtle was still chewing away at it.

"Those other Pikachus are still in that trap" said Ryan

"Beedrill, help Squirtle to open that thing" said Becca

Beedrill then starts jabbing the material with his spike, but it wasn't working either. Spearow then chewed the cords with his beak, but the cords were made out of something strong too.

Brock then said "I don't think they are strong enough yet to break into that thing."

Pikachu looked at the hanging trap, then she looked at her own tail, then she looked at Pinsir and Krookodile trying to overpower each other. Krookodile's tail hit the ground trying to get more leverage; Pikachu saw it made a good ramp. Pikachu dashed towards Krookodile, ran up his tail then back. Pikachu went on the head and used the snout and a spring to leaped high in the air towards the trap; she then spun around and slashed the trap with her Iron Tail. All the other Pikachus saw the opening and started to leap out. The Delta Pikachu landed on her feet fallowed by the others one at a time. Spearow the grab Squirtle by the shell, Squirtle let go of the trap and allowed Spearow to fly him back to the ground.

Skynner was still struggling with Butterfree on his face. But then Butterfree let go and flew away and back by Becca's side. Skynner looked around and saw he was surrounded by Pikachus, all of them looking angry and having sparks coming out their cheeks. He then saw Heliolisk laying their fainted, and then he saw Krookodile fell over from his fight with Pinsir.

"YOU LAZY LIZARDS! Get up and take care of these Vermin!" yelled Skynner.

Both of his Pokémon tried to get up but still exhausted from their battles. Then Skynner looked down and saw the Delta Pikachu standing by the Poke Balls that Skynner kept Heliolisk and Krookodile in, Pikachu then used her Iron Tail to smash the Poke Balls. Both Heliolisk and Krookodile got up and quickly scurry off into the forest. Then all the Pikachus use Thunder Shock, electricity went thru the Poacher and his muscle tensed up. When Skynner got the chance, he ran away as quick as he can into the forest.

Most of the Pikachu Colony wanted to go after Skynner, but then they all looked at the member of their kind that freed them and recognized her, she was the freak that they bullied for all long time, yet she rescued them. All of them felt ashamed.

One Pikachu came up to her and said "Pik... ka chu pika pikachu, pika pika chu chu (Um... after all that we did to you, why did you come back and help us)?"

The Delta Pikachu looked back at Ryan and the others.

Then she turned to that Pikachu and said "Chu pika pikachu pika pika chu (I saw those who needed help), pi pikachu pika chu pika chu (and do I need a reason to help other)."

All the Pikachus bend down and said at the same time "Pika pikachu (We are all sorry)"

The others looked at what just happened, and Ryan smiled.

"Brock, I think you were right" said Ryan "Pikachu will be ok."

Then all of a sudden, Ryan realized something.

"CRAP! The Poacher just got away!" exclaimed Ryan as he tries to move.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere" said Brock as he and Becca holds Ryan back.

Beedrill and Butterfree hovered together. Beedrill pointed at the direction that Skynner fled, and then both Bug Pokémon started to giggle.

"Why they are doing that?" asked Becca

"That thing your Butterfree spread on the Poacher earlier" answered the Samurai "I think it was Sweet Scent, an attack that spreads an aroma that can attracted wild Pokémon in the masses."

**Elsewhere  
**  
Skynner was running thru the thick forest, he stopped and looked around.

"Good, I lost them" he said to himself

He took a deep breath, then he smelled the nectar like aroma on himself.

"Stupid Butterfree, what was it doing, Air Freshen me to death" said Skynner and he started to laugh maniacally.

Then all of a sudden, a wild Kakuna lowered in front of him. "What the..." said Skynner as he looked around and saw more Kakunas, all surrounding him. Then he heard a load buzzing, all of a sudden swarms of Breedrills burst out of the forest.

"NOOOO!" screamed Skynner as the swarm overtook him.

**Meanwhile  
**  
Ryan was sitting on a rock telling Becca what had happened while Brock is tying a splint on Ryan's ankle.

"...and that where you the other trainer came in." said Ryan.

Becca then replied "You were lucky we came in time, who knows what that poacher could have done to you and the Pokémon" Becca then looked at the Pikachu Colony and the Delta Pikachu "From what you told me, that Pikachu was also very lucky that you found her, as well as all those other Pikachus. So that Pikachu have a Steel Typing?"

"Yep" said Ryan "The Dex told me the Delta Mutation allows for more Typing, so rare it might be the first time anyone seen it in the Kanto. Anyhow, how dose my ankle look?"

"Luckily, your ankle seemed to just have first degree sprain and should heal in a day or 2. But you should take it easy for a bit" said Brock.

"And your pretty lucky to find a Doctor too, especially a Tall Dark Handsome one" smiled Becca

"...why can't you be older..." Brock mumbles to himself

Squirtle came over with a sturdy looking walking stick and handed it to Ryan.

"Thanks" said Ryan as he took the stick.

The Samurai came over and said "I never seen any trainer who can evolve a Pokémon 2 time within a day. I have seen your skill as a Bug Trainer, and now I see that you belong to a Family of Great Honor" the Samurai bowed "It was an honor to fight alongside you."

"Thanks" replied Becca "You are a pretty good trainer too."

"I must go to find what happened to the Vile Poacher and bring him to Justice. May we meet again in the field of battle Lady Rebecca" said the Samurai

"Good Luck" waved Becca as the Samurai wandered into the forest.

"Who was that guy?" asked Ryan

Becca replied "Just a kid I met who have pretty good taste in Pokémon."

Ryan was thinking back at the battle against Skynner

"When Pikachu destroyed the Poke Balls, why did the Poacher's Pokémon just ran away?" asked Ryan

"Maybe those 2 Pokémon didn't like him as a trainer, and once their Poke Ball were destroyed they had no reason to fallow anymore of his commands" answered Brock "Anyhow, we should tell a Ranger about this, neither of them are native to the Kanto."

The Pikachu Colony was about to move on. But then the Delta Pikachu looked back at Ryan. She then ran over to Ryan, all the other Pikachus stopped and look back at her. She then climbed up Ryan and stood on his shoulder.

"Pika pika" Pikachu said to Ryan as she pointed to one of his empty Poke Balls.

Ryan picked up the Poke Ball and then asked "You want to come with us? You want me to be your trainer?"

"Pikaaa" smiled the Delta Pikachu as she nodded.

Ryan holds up the Poke Ball to Pikachu. Then Pikachu turned to the Colony and waved goodbye, all the other Pikachus waved back. Pikachu then taped the Poke Ball button with her paw and she went inside. The Pikachu colony went back into the forest.

"Awesome" said Becca "A Pikachu of your very own. Steel type aside, I bet she is just as special as Ash's"

"Wait" said Brock "Did you say Ash?"

Ryan got up using the walking stick to help him stand.

"Seems like we have allot to talk about on the way to Pewter City" said Ryan. "Now let's get our first Gym Battle"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
